Out of the Sea
by Lala Sharada
Summary: "She's Ponyo, Dad," Sosuke answered, as if the simple telling of her name explained everything about her and who she was. "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Ponyo," Koichi smiled and knelt down once more to shake the girl's hand. *Missing scene*


**_A.N:_ This is basically a missing scene from the end of the movie, about Koichi being introduced to Ponyo. I was looking forward to seeing Koichi's reaction to Ponyo, but then the movie ended right before that would have happened. Don't get me wrong, the ending's adorable, but it was just so abrupt, at least to me. I was a little dissapointed, but hey, that's what FanFiction's for, right? **

**So, without further ado . . . Koichi meet Ponyo . . . .**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The ocean had died down miraculously fast, finally revealing the small seaside town that the tsunami waves had nearly drowned.

As soon as Koichi's ship was docked and his crew dismissed, he immediately began to seek out his family in the massive chaos of the dock's confusion. There were ships coming to port all around, as the sailors were eager to see their loved ones and share their differing experiences in the many strange happenings that had come to pass as of late.

There were joyous reunions happening all around Koichi, as wives and children met up with their sailor husbands and fathers, yet the one reunion he ached for had yet to come. He searched fervently for that familiar head of dark brown hair he'd come to know so well. _Where's Lisa? _he groaned inwardly.

Then, a happy shout reached his ears, "Koichi!"

He turned around to find none other than the one he was seeking running straight towards him, as the masses of people seemed to part way for her passing. Lisa practically leapt into Koichi's waiting arms and he spun her around joyously with the momentum of her eager run pushing him to spin. Her legs flew out from behind her as she clung to his neck and he kept a tight hold around her waist.

Once Lisa's feet were back on solid ground, they simply held each other for a moment before she then granted him with a kiss on the lips. After they parted he murmured, "I love you, Lisa."

She looked back at him with shining brown eyes. "I know."

Sosuke's eager voice broke through his parent's reunion, "Dad!" he shouted, having finally caught up with his mother. He'd dragged Ponyo behind him the whole time, his hand held tight in hers.

"Ah, Sosuke!" Koichi grinned as he let go of his wife and knelt down to hug his son tightly. As he stood back up, he noticed a little red headed girl at Sosuke's side. "Hi, Sosuke's dad!" she yelled eagerly.

"Well hello, there. Who are you?" Koichi inquired kindly.

"She's Ponyo, Dad," Sosuke answered him, as if the simple mention of her name explained everything about her and who she was. **(1) **

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Ponyo," Koichi smiled and knelt down once more to shake the girl's hand. There was something oddly familiar about this girl. He was sure he'd seen her somewhere before . . . _hmmm . . . ._

"Where are your parents, sweetie?" he asked, figuring Ponyo had gotten lost or separated from her parents in the madness of the past few days and that Lisa had taken the child under her wing until she found them.

"They went back home to the sea, but I'm a human now, so I get to stay with Sosuke!" Ponyo finished excitedly, grabbing and hugging Sosuke close to her as she said his name. Sosuke smiled happily at her affection.

Koichi stood back up with a curious frown on his face. "Lisa? Who is this girl?"

But before Lisa could open her mouth, he blinked in sudden remembrance and turned back to Ponyo. "Wait, I've seen her before, but . . . it was impossible."

"You have?" Sosuke asked his dark eyes bright, "When?"

"When I was on . . . on the ship, there was a little girl who looked just like Ponyo, running on top of the waves, back when the tsunami first hit," Koichi said in disbelief. And the thing that surprised him the most was that Sosuke nodded eagerly in understanding, as if he knew exactly what his father was talking about. "Yeah, Ponyo came back to me that way. She turned herself into a human and ran on top of these big fish just to come and see me. She followed me and Mom all the way home," Sosuke laughed, as Ponyo nodded eagerly in agreement.

"What . . .?" Koichi murmured, utterly confused beyond belief.

Lisa took her husband's hand, making him turn his gaze to her. "Hey, Koichi . . ." she said coyly, "Um . . . remember how we were talking about having another kid?" she grinned.

* * *

**_A.N_: ****(1) I love the way Sosuke introduces Ponyo to others in the movie. He says it with such importance, as if he sees so much more to Ponyo than do others, like he's saying, "Hey, she's not just any normal fish/human, she's _my _very special friend."**


End file.
